Operation Sticy!
by lucyglitter11
Summary: One girl. One boy. Both blond. Mission- confess. Level of difficulty- ? Strategy- ? Read to find out! AU, Pairing- Sting X Lucy


"Okay guys, don't shout or freak out about what I am going to say…" Lucy started. She was currently Magnolia's famous café with her friends Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Lockser and Mirajane Strauss. Their attention was diverted from their food to Lucy.

"I think..." Lucy said a pink coloring coating her cheeks.

"Yes...?" Erza asked who was at the edge of her seat to know what her best friend wanted to say.

"...I think I've fallen for Sting..." Lucy blurted out and as soon as her friends heard this, they squealed loudly in excitement which made her blush even more. People around them raised a brow in suspicion but returned to their own work.

"Finally! At last you realized!" Erza said sighing with relief and grinning.

"Aww...they will make such a cute couple!" Mira said squealing again in happiness.

"Congratulations, Lucy-san!" Juvia said grabbing her hand and shaking it forcefully.

"I'm so happy for you Lu-chan!" Levy yelled with sparkling eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! What the hell? You people are behaving as if this is the most normal thing you have heard of!" Lucy said.

"Well of course! Anybody could say you like Sting the way you blush when you are with him, when someone mentions him, when you talk about him!" Erza reasoned out.

"Was it so obvious?" Lucy asked blushing in embarrassment and the others nodded.

"But, but, but I don't know whether he likes me back! He's not confessed to me yet, and I don't think he's interested in me!" Lucy said.

"Oh come on Lucy! I'm sure he likes you! He's just not admitting his feelings! Who wouldn't like Lucy?" Mira said sipping her drink.

"How can you be so sure?" Lucy asked and popped two fries in her mouth.

"Because even he behaves differently around you!" Levy exclaimed jumping in her seat.

"I'm really not sure about that..." Lucy said sipping her strawberry milkshake.

"So, when is Lucy-san telling him?" Juvia asked.

"I-I really don't know...I don't think he likes me back so..." Lucy said with a sad smile.

"Never let the thought of failure keep you away from doing anything." Erza said.

"Yeah don't worry! I'm definitely sure he won't reject you!" Levy said excitedly.

"We are here for you Lucy-san!" Juvia exclaimed clenching her fists.

"Go for it Lucy!" Mirajane said.

"Okay! I'll tell him!" Lucy said smiling. "We'll think about what happens later!"

"Speaking of helping you..." Mirajane said giving an evil grin.

"We will definitely help you out Lu-chan!" Levy said winking.

"Of course!" Juvia added in.

"If Sting hurts you he won't see another day in his life." Erza said cracking her knuckles.

"And from today we are on-" Mirajane started.

"-OPERATION STICY!" all of them yelled together and stood in various poses.

"Whaaaaat?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"What the hell is Operation Sticy?!" Lucy yelled.

"To get Sting and Lucy together is Operation Sticy!" Erza said as if it were obvious.

"What's Sticy?" Lucy asked.

"It's 'Sti' of Sting and 'cy' of Lucy which makes it 'Sticy'! Isn't that cute?" Mirajane said squealing in happiness.

"Worry not Lucy-san! We have thought of many ways to get Sting-san and Lucy-san together!" Juvia said.

"We can do this! This is for Lu-chan!" Levy said. The four put their hands in front and yelled "GO STICY!" and threw their hands up in the air. Lucy just sweat dropped at their antics. "Just from when are these four planning this out..." Lucy mumbled to herself. They were earning looks from people around them but now they were used to the girl's yelling and sudden outbursts.

Yet still, Lucy was feeling embarrassed by her friends shouting so she decided to drag them to her house.

* * *

"This is Plan A -Lucy will just go to Sting directly and tell him that she loves him, and he will say that he loves her more than she does, then they make out and they go to a room and-"

"HALT! WHAT KIND OF DUBIOUS PLAN IS THIS!?" Lucy yelled on the top of her voice interrupting Mirajane who smiled nervously to Lucy now.

"Hehe, I was just kidding. Calm down Lucy!" Mirajane said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lucy said sighing.

"I'm sure Lu-chan had all this planned in her mind!" Levy said smirking at Lucy at which Lucy blushed.

"Of couse not! Levy-chan!" Lucy punched Levy playfully.

"Okay, for plan A we will see if he is interested in you or not." Mirajane said.

"And how do you determine that...?" Lucy asked.

"Simple. You call him over for dinner which you have made, tonight when your parents are out." Erza said with a straight face.

"No way! Alone with him at night? No, no never!" Lucy yelled loudly.

"Why not?" Juvia asked.

"It'll be way to awkward! Alone with him, at night, ALONE with HIM!" Lucy yelled blushing furiously.

"Don't worry Lucy! I don't think he will pull any trick on you! And if he does..." Erza started cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sure my parents will be home tonight on time, so this totally wont work!" Lucy said smirking. Just then their house answering machine started-

"A voice message from- Lalya Heartfilia. Hi dear! You weren't picking up your phone so I left a message here. I'm really sorry but me and your dad are having overtime tonight, so we cannot make it for the dinner we promised with you! There's some money in the drawer you can eat outside or even call some of your friends over tonight! We're really sorry dear! We'll make it up to you definitely! Take care and lock the doors before going to bed, we have the keys. Bye!" the message ended. Lucy's jaw dropped and Erza, Mirajane, Juvia and Levy smirked looking pleased now.

"So the plan will be on action tonight!" Mirajane said happily.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Lucy yelled again and again.

"Besides, I don't think he will come! He is least interested in me!" Lucy reasoned.

"But if its for food he'll definitely come!" Erza said.

"Still, very low chances!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy was oblivious that during her screaming and yelling, Levy silently picked up Lucy's phone, and typed a text message and kept it in the side, waiting for a reply. Instantly there was a reply, to which Levy's eyes brightened.

"He said yes!" Levy yelled loudly in excitement and showed the text message to Erza, Mira and Juvia.

"WHAT? But I didn't even ask him! Wait, don't tell me...LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled for the millionth time today. "Show me!" Lucy said and tackled for her phone.

**"Hey Sting! I'm alone tonight and I've made dinner would you like to come over at 8PM? ;-)" **

Lucy face palmed. What the hell was wrong with her friends? 'I'm alone tonight' who would say that while inviting 'guys' to their house and what the hell was that winking smiley for in the end!?

**"Oh okay, Sure \(^_^)/ I'll be there at 8PM ;-)"**

Lucy face palmed again at his reply. Why is he using so many smileys? Flirting on messages too or is he dense?

"So, its already 6PM Lucy! You've got loads of work to do now! We'll take your leave, good bye and good luck!" Erza said smirking and she got up to leave with the others followed her closely.

"Good luck, Lu-chan!" Levy winked.

"Go for it Lucy-san!" Juvia cheered.

"I've kept a dress ready for you Lucy dearest!" Mirajane said waving at her and left her in the room. Lucy sighed as she heard the front door close. What did she get herself into? She got up and went to the kitchen and started cooking.

* * *

She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Finally, she was done cooking but she was sweating a lot. She didn't want to smell bad so she decided to head for a quick shower.

She dipped herself in the hot water feeling as good as ever. She had rinsed off the strawberry shampoo and soap and now was lying in her tub taking deep breathes. Then it struck her, how will she even tell him how she feels? Her friends did the job of inviting him over, but did not give her any advice as how and what to tell him. Deep inside she had the fear for rejection, and she wasn't prepared for it. She wasn't prepared for any reaction he would give.

"I cant believe that I fell for him..." Lucy whispered to herself, blushing pink. Just thinking about him made her blush. Their relation had started off with a fight, where they kept shouting 'blondie' at each other. Later, they eventually got closer and had much of friendly fights. He was cocky and arrogant, but sweet and honest too. He cared for all his 'friends' which included her too.

_"What if he thinks that I'm only his friend?"_ Lucy thought to herself. He never really blushed or acted very differently around her. Maybe he really doesn't like her... She shook her head immediately, "I won't know unless I try!" she said to herself. But again how will she tell him?

"Gosh! I'm such a wimp when it comes to love matters!" Lucy yelled at herself. She then heard the door bell ring. "What the hell who is disturbing me now?!" Lucy yelled angrily. She got out of the tub and heard the door bell ring again. "Coming!" she yelled. Now the doorbell rang 3 times in a row.  
"I said I'm coming!" Lucy yelled frustrated with the person who was ringing her bell again and again. She just wore her bath robe and slipped her legs in her house slippers and rushed out to open the door, as the bell was ringing non-stop.

"I SAID I'M-" Lucy stopped in the half of completing her sentence. Her jaw dropped and she blushed furiously. There stood the guy whom she was expecting for the evening- Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

Notes: Yeah I know I've got other stories to update, but GAH I really wanted to post this...so please review ;-P  
I want to dedicate this fic to my wonderful friend **Sachiko Saki** who loves StiCy a lot, do read her fics too!**  
**


End file.
